Tempting Offer
by RachelGarfield12
Summary: Tao accidentally poured the liquor on the Noblesse's cup instead of Takeo's. The Noblesse passed out and Dark Spear is a pervert.
1. Passed Out

Summary: Dark Spear is a pervert. Tao accidentally put liquor on the Noblesse's cup instead of M-21's. Guess who passed out? Yeah, the Noblesse. FrankenRai

It wasn't really supposed to be this way!

Tao panicked as he saw the darkening features of Dark Spear towering over the figure of Frankenstein. He has no plans to escape and he accidentally dragged the others into this.

The glimmering eyes of their boss was like lasers and he was shivering. The Noblesse wasn't here to rescue him and that was because his fault.

Because, you see, the Noblesse is passed out on their couch.

_An hour ago..._

The others came home early and that is because the school was on shortened period due to their examinations. Students weren't allowed to stay after their exams because of the recent events and was strictly advised to go home right after.

The school is quiet after the bell rang and the trio sighed at the rare event and decided to walk home.

"Damn, I wish it was like this everyday."

" I couldn't agree more with you, Takeo." Tao sighed, it was really troublesome when there were girls following you everywhere and talking with you. What is wrong with them!?

M-21 nodded with the reply. Indeed _it is_ truly troublesome.

"Hah, I'm tired... though we can use some _drinks_." Tao nudged them towards the convenience store and got rid of their school band.

"Are we really allowed to bring this home? I mean boss doesn't really want these kinds."

"He only hates it because Raizel-nim only wants tea."

"Pff, you think that's the reason why he rarely drinks?"

"Who knows. Besides, boss wouldn't really mind. Let's just not drink when Regis is around. He's still underage."

"Dude, we're basically _younger_ than Regis. You think he's the underage here?"

"Feh."

They laughed and paid the drinks, M-21 carried the paperbag filled with the drinks and walked towards the house.

When they entered the kids weren't here and the Noblesse was seating on his usual place, with a cup put on a saucer on the table for him. The trio nodded their greetings and went to the kitchen.

They took the drinks and fold the paper bag and stored it for later. Tao set their cups and went to inform their boss of their arrival.

M-21 noticed the Noblesse staring at them, and he approached to see his cup empty. He glanced back at the kitchen and the pot was empty. He took the cup and bowed.

He didn't know how to make tea, but he guess Takeo knows. When he approached Takeo, he noticed that he already filled their cups, he rose the cup he held and Takeo grabbed the pot and started to boil the water.

He placed the Noblesse's cup separately among theirs and took his cup and he headed for the balcony.

Tao went back to the kitchen and noticed the empty cup along with the two filled drinks. He grabbed the liquor and poured it, not knowing what the separated cup meant. He looked over to the Noblesse and saw that there was no cup in the saucer. He grabbed one cup and put it along with them, knowing that Takeo would fill the empty one with tea, then he headed to his room.

Takeo finished making the tea, and not knowing that M-21 already took his drink, filled the empty cup, not knowing M-21 separated _his_ cup and Tao filled _his _cup with liquor. He filled the cup with tea in the empty cup that was with the two cups and cleaned the pot.

M-21 came back with his cup and saw that there was another cup where he took his and figured that Tao just replaced it, shrugged and cleaned his cup and grabbed the new one.

That was then at the time that Regis went, understood the situation; there was no cup in the saucer, there was a separate cup among the three.

He took the lone cup and placed it on the saucer before leaving and deciding to bother the trio.

Raizel looked at the cup and it has a weird smell, but it wasn't Frankenstein who made it, but the fact that they did this for him, touched him and decided to drink the cup.

It burned his throat and he almost coughed but restrained it.

_'Do they have different ways making tea?'_ He thought, but he didn't want to waste the effort Takeo made and sipped it again, hating how it burned his throat but continued sipping nonetheless

The trio managed to escape the noble trying to drink the liquor and headed towards the balcony with their cup in their hands.

M-21 just had a drink and decides not to drink his second cup that fast and chatted along, by the time that Tao and Takeo finished their first cup, M-21 thought that they drink so slow and a lot of time has already passed by.

He sipped and it tastes like _tea._

He coughed not expecting that bitter taste and the others looked at him.

"What's wrong?" Takeo leaned towards to look at him.

"Why do I have tea?"

"Maybe you took the Noblesse's cup." Takeo said and took a sip also and coughed.

Tao, then realized it.

"Then, if you have the Noblesse's cup,_ where is your cup?"_The trio stood abruptly and dashes towards the living room and saw the Noblesse passed out on his chair. Takeo who got concerned so fast shouted the Noblesse's name and carried him towards the couch, not realizing his grave mistake.

Unfortunately, Frankenstein heard the commotion and ran very fast and he saw his Master unconscious and plopped at the couch.

"_Master!_" He ignored the protests of the three and checked at his Master, he was unconscious and the fact that the trio dashes towards Master made him worry.

He faced the three.

"What happened?!"

The three then realized that their boss didn't know that the Noblesse passed out due to the alcohol and thought it was a critical condition. The two nobles stood alert behind them, concerned etched on their faces seeing the Noblesse unconscious.

"Y-you see boss. . ." Tao drawled, trying to rack up a reason, but Frankenstein was having none of it.

"_Tell me!_"

Takeo panicked.

"Boss! Tao poured liquor on..on his cup, Sir!"

They saw his blank face, and all five looked at him as he smelled his Master's cup and looked at them with a poker face. Siera realized what is about to go down and took Regis with her and dashed towards their room.

Tao backed up.

"Boss..boss, I c-can explain!"

It wasn't really supposed to be this way!

Tao panicked as he saw the darkening features of Dark Spear towering over the figure of Frankenstein. He has no plans to escape and he accidentally dragged the others into this.

The glimmering eyes of their boss was like lasers and he was shivering. The Noblesse wasn't here to rescue him and that was because his fault.

The house echoed their screams that night.

Frankenstein taught them a lesson on how to be more careful and that they weren't allowed to bring alcohol inside the house or even near the house.

He carried his Master towards his bed and glanced at the sleeping Noblesse. He sighed, if he can just listen to him going into sleep. Maybe a consistent schedule of nap might do him little.

He is tired due to the school and the Dark Spear was always up in the night to torment him, but having his Master near him, shut their torments.

Dark Spear has another plan though.

**_'Look at his neck. . . Frankenstein. . . Didn't you always want to bite that sweet, slender neck?'_**

Frankenstein choked and shook his head. Surprised at the sudden voice of the Dark Spear in his mind and he hurried up towards his bed ignoring the tempting whispers.

His face was flushed and he _did take a glance_ at that oh so _sweet_ neck, and he decided that he really is now going crazy and in need of a sleep.

_' **It's your chance, he's unconscious and would never know. '**_

"I- i would never! "

He said aloud when he opened the door. He hurriedly set his Master down the bed and backed up, chest rising and falling and he ignored the chuckle of the wicked spear when he examined the Noblesse.

**_' Didn't you always change clothes before sleeping? He looks uncomfortable with a school clothing and, oh look. It's wrinkled.'_**

Frankenstein, who was already in need of sleep, saw that indeed, his Master's clothes is wrinkled and by instinct he unbuttoned it and instantly regretted seeing the lean form of his Master.

**_' Touch _him, _Frankenstein...'_**

_" Never! "_

He grabbed his night clothes and slipped on a cotton sweater over Raizel's lean form without looking as much.

Next was the pants. Dear god, the spear is making him crazy. Zipping it off was torturous and he didn't glance even one bit and placed a sweatpants and it took all of his control not to listen to Dark Spear.

He can smell Raizel so much being near, and he was going crazy and the spear oh he wanted to kill that spear.

**_' One bite, Frankenstein, and we will shut up for a week. One bite, one week.'_**"

I can deal with you everyday and I will not agree to such an offer."

**_' I wouldn't try to eat you up when you call for me during a fight, for a month. You are exposed to the Union, and face it. You need me. This isn't really a hard offer. . ._**'

Frankenstein gulped at the choice, indeed the spear was right, he needs it. He can fight off an elder, with the spear being calm it would benefit him and his Master wouldn't need to waste his life force.

Groaning, he went near Raizel, heart beating fast and face flushed. He was huffing at this point and was already near at his neck.

By the time he was so close at _his_ neck, he couldn't take the spear's whispers anymore and bit his neck.

He regrets the satisfaction he felt when he heard him groan and he lick at his neck, and nibbled, enjoying it.

For once, he agreed with the Dark Spear.

**I still have another chapter for this, soo tell me if u want it?**


	2. Awake

**Thanks for the feedback!** **This chapter is just full fluff :**

Raizel really didn't know what happened, at first he was feeling a bit weird. His vision was blurry and when he tried to call someone, it came out slurred.

He was slowly fading into unconsciousness, and he can't fight it, he gave in.

Raizel finally started to gain consciousness as he opened his eyes. The bed was comfortable and huge. The pillows were really soft and he sighed, leaning towards the pillow. So this is what humans experience then?

Maybe he could do it now and then.

His neck was a little sore and he grasped it. Flinching when the way he caressed his skin wasn't smooth, there's a little stickiness to it. He kept rubbing it, wondering what happened.

He sat up and missed the soft, inviting bed and approach the nearest mirror, inspecting his flesh. The red patch of area on his neck was so obvious against his porcelain skin and he inspected closer and saw bite marks.

He panicked, but got no time to assess the situation as Frankenstein went in the room and they stared at each other. One knowing what happened, the other unknown.

"Master?" He missed out the slight stutter as Raizel was able to grasp the feeling of arousal and lust in his servant's mind. He also noticed the way his gaze come up to the red patch in the neck and that hidden smile.

So, did Frankenstein, bit him?

"You bit me?"

Frankenstein's reaction gave away his answer as his face flushed and failed miserably to regain his composure.

"I'm sorry, that was immature of me." He didn't look sorry at all, in fact, he seemed proud of that hickey that is now currently obvious.

Raizel approached his servant and closed the remaining space between him and aimed for his neck and bit. Hard.

Frankenstein gasped at the fangs that punctured his neck and felt his blood flow towards that mouth. His master was flushed against him and Dark Spear is crying in joy, their lustful fantasies finally happening.

The fangs retracted and he shivered as his neck was invaded by Raizel's tongue, licking the area where he bit him and he's panting. Hands grasping Raizel's shoulder.

Raizel backed off and he missed the warmth it gave and whimpered.

"I've heard from the class that biting is a way of claiming what is yours?"

What now? Who told Master that? Shinwoo first came to his mind and he made note to deal with that idiot later, but kind of thanked him internally right now.

He coughed into his hands, ignoring the crimson eyes staring right straight at him, when he dared to look. Eye to eye, Raizel licked the remaining blood of his lips.

"In a way, yes, Sir."

"Then I've claimed you mine as you've claimed me yours."

His heart skipped a beat and this time he was the one to close the space between them and kissed him. Enjoying it when Raizel was sensitive and prone to reacting. Gleamed when Raizel opened his mouth and he invaded his mouth, enjoying the way Raizel curled to him and moaned.

He backed off, but leaned his forehead with his.

"Do you like that, Sir?"

Raizel's face is flushed and his lips were full of color as he nodded and Frankenstein smiled, approaching him once again and pushed him gently til he sat on the bed and climbed on his lap. He rested his forehead in the crook of Raizel's shoulder and sighed. His heart content and soul singing as he just stayed there, his master cradling him.

Raizel laid down on the bed, bringing Frankenstein with him, and they stayed for a few moments staring at each other lovingly. Frankenstein knew his Master loved physical affection but doesn't show it, so he reached up and caressed his raven tresses and smiled when Raizel purred and leaned.

His master is always like an aloof cat when it comes to physical affection.

He then traced the contours of his face, memorizing every detail, staring at the long lashes. He leaned closer and closed his eyes, resting his head against his chest.

Fortunately, Dark Spear's quiet today, happy too, if he squints. Raizel cradled his face and he looked up, smiling at the fondness hidden in Raizel's eyes. Raizel leaned and captured those lips one more, enjoying and savoring the moment of loving his faithful servant.

"Frankenstein..." He started after they broke up to regain their breaths. Frankenstein looked to him with a flushed face.

"Yes, master?"

"What got into your mind for you to bite me?" There was humor in Raizel's eyes as he asked.

"Dark Spear was tempting me with an offer that involved biting you."

"Is it still haunting you?"

"It grew quiet, and will not interfere during a battle, for a month only, though."

"Would it stop eating you if I were to allow you to bite me?"

"That's tempting."

**_**

"So you think Raizel-nim is fine now?" Tao asked towards the other people occupying the living room.

His question was answered when the Noblesse came out with Frankenstein at his side. Uniform already new and freshly ironed.

Though there were a lot of red patches on his neck though.

"That rough?"

He ran away from Frankenstein.

**_**

**Yoo! We need more FrankenRai. I'm tempted to do snippets , would you like it?**


End file.
